Sonic Holidays: A Carta das Opiniões
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Dia do correio,e Amy põe na cabeça que feriados têm que ser celebrados.Numa louca tentativa de fazer Sonic admitir que a ama,Amy trama que nossos amigos tenham que escrever uma carta com a sua opinião sobre a pessoa sorteada.Mas será que isso dará certo?


Sonic Holidays – A Carta das Opiniões

23 de Janeiro, Station Square 

- Cream, eu tive uma idéia! – Amy entra agitadamente contente no quarto da coelha, assustando Cream e sés chaos.

- Calma Amy, que idéia pode ser assim tão boa?

- Sabe que hoje é dia vinte e três, não é?

- Sim, e daí?

- E sabe que dia é dia vinte e cinco?

- Sexta-feira?

- Não! Dia vinte e cinco de janeiro é o Dia do Correio!

- Dia do Correio? Interessante.

- É sim Cream, e eu achei s forma perfeita do Sonic dizer que gosta de mim!

- E como faremos isso?

A ouriça sorri cinicamente.

- Então está bem, agora você vai ou não nos dizer o porque de estarmos aqui Amy? – Sonic olhava para a ouriça, indignado. Ao redor da enorme mesa estavam vinte amigos almoçando, exceto por um robô.

- Olha, eu não sei o porque, mas certamente está valendo a pena! – diz Jet, lambuzando os dedos. – Qual o segredo desta torta?

- Frango! Fui eu quem a fez. –responde Cream, contente.

- Frango? – Jet e Wave se entreolham, parando de comer imediatamente. Os dois saem correndo em direção ao banheiro, e Storm fica sem entender.

- O que é frango?

- Ai Cream, o que eu te disse? – a ouriça cochicha.

- Me desculpe Amy.

- E então? – reclama um ouriço negro. – Não vão dizer?

- Sem eles aqui não dá.

-Ok, voltamos. – Jet e Wave ainda pareciam um tanto enjoados. Ao voltarem seus olhares para a mesa, retornam ao banheiro novamente.

Algum tempo depois...

- Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, acho que posso contar a razão de eu lhes ter chamado, não é mesmo? – Amy olhava para Jet e Wave, que acenavam um sim, ainda enjoados. – Bem, é o seguinte: dia vinte e cinco de janeiro é o Dia do Correio, e eu quero promover uma atividade em grupo para celebrarmos ele!

- De novo não... –Sonic suspirava, deitando seu rosto na mesa.

- E como vamos celebrar um feriado desses? – indaga Silver.

- Simples: já que é o dia do CORREIO, vocês terão que mandar uma carta para alguém, mas essa pessoa tem que estar participando.

- E como garantir que todos vão receber uma carta? – Shadow olhava para Charmy. – Vai ver que nem todos são escolhidos...

- Ora seu... – Charmy avança em Shadow, mas é segurado por Espio.

- Faremos um sorteio, como num amigo secreto.

- E que conteúdo terá a carta? – Tikal pergunta, pensando no que escreveria para qualquer um que participasse.

- Sua opinião, boa e ruim, da pessoa sorteada!

Amy sorria de olhos fechados. A idéia lhe parecia genial, mas todos ficaram sem entender qual seria a "finalidade". Quando ela abre os olhos, nota a insatisfação de seus amigos.

- O que foi?

- Ah, é que...

- Sua idéia é ótima e nós estamos abismados! – diz Tails, não querendo desanimá-la.

- Sério?! Ah, mas que ótimo! Então por que não começamos logo com os preparativos?

- Preparativos? – assusta-se Blaze.

- Você não pretende fazer uma festa não é mesmo? – pergunta Wave.

- Ah, mas é claro que não! Eu estou falando do sorteio.

"E isso lá precisa de preparativo?" – Rouge pensava.

- Cream, vá pegar os papéis! – Amy olha pra coelha, lhe piscando suavemente.

- Ah, mas é claro!

Cream vai até seu quarto. Pouco tempo depois ela volta com um saco preto em mãos.

- Como combinamos Cream.

- Certo!

Sentado do lado esquerdo de Amy estava Shadow, que foi o primeiro (desanimado) a puxar um dos papéis. Ele o lê calmamente, amassando-o logo em seguida. Cream passa pela mesa toda para que pudessem fazer o mesmo; mas, quando é chegada a hora de Sonic, Cream o "pula", entregando o saco a Amy e depois puxando um dos dois papéis restantes.

- Toma. – ela joga o saco ao ouriço, lendo seu papel distraidamente. – O que sobrou é seu.

Sonic estranha a reação de ambas, puxando o papel (com um pouco de dificuldade, já que este estava grudado) e o lendo. Quando vê o nome que nele estava escrito, olha para os lados desconfiadamente, pensando se o trocaria ou não. Optou por ficar com ele.

- Os próximos passos são os seguintes: 1°. Sendo algo do tipo de um amigo secreto, o papel não deve ser mostrado nem ao seu amigo mais íntimo. De vez em quando nossos chaos irão vigia-los, então tomem cuidado. 2°. É essencial que a carta venha dentro de um envelope branco, e não faz mal se tiver o nome do remetente. Acho que não preciso explicar a vocês como se põe uma carta no correio não é mesmo? – todos acenam positivamente. – Ótimo! 3°. Vocês têm que colocar a carta ainda hoje. Caso contrário, ela não chegará no dia. 4°. O conteúdo da carta, o qual eu já disse: sua opinião sobre a pessoa sorteada. Sem exageros, ok?

- Huh! – Jet vira a cabeça para o lado após um fumegante olhar de Amy.

- Então podem ir. – Amy olha para o lado. Em menos de um minuto, não havia mais vestígios deles ali.

Sonic, Tails e Knuckles andavam pelas ruas. Enquanto dois deles conversavam, Sonic estava distraído com o papel que tinha em mãos, não parando de ler o que nele estava escrito: "Sonic".

- Ei Sonic. – diz Tails. – Quem você tirou?

- Anh... Eu não posso dizer.

- Ah, bobagem! – Knuckles diz. –Eu já falei pro Tails quem eu tirei.

- - É, pode dizer pra gente. – o raposo olha em volta. – Não tem nenhum chão aqui.

Sonic boceja, olhando para cima. – Acho que farei suspense...

- Huh! Vai ver você só não quer nos dizer porque tirou o Jet.

- Ou a Amy! – Tails piscava para Knuckles e ambos riam logo em seguida.

"Se eles soubessem..." – o ouriço pensava.

- Cream, acho que nosso plano deu certo não é?

- É sim, mas é bom ter certeza.

- Claro! – Amy abre a mão, e dois dos papéis usados no sorteio podem ser vistos. – Cream...

- Aqui está ok Amy, e aí?

- Este é o MEU nome Cream! – ela mostrava o papel à coelha, tendo um raivoso tom na voz.

- Oh, isso é mau...

- Claro que é! O plano era que o Sonic pegasse o papel grudado... Cream, o papel grudado tinha o meu nome assim como esse daqui não é?

- Her, bem...

- Cream, era pra ter!

- Desculpa Amy! Eu achei que o papel grudado era pra ter o nome do Sonic, assim VOCÊ o pegaria.

Amy, inconformada, dá um tapa na própria testa.

- E então Jet. – pergunta Wave. – Quem você tirou?

- Não tive muita sorte e tirei aquela tal de Cosmo. Espero que você tenha tirado o Knuckles, pra poder xingar muito!

- Não o tirei, mas a "espinhos frufru" certamente reclamaria por eu não conseguir escrever nada de bom sobre ele.

- Sei não. Vermelho idiota ainda é elogio. – as duas aves riem, só então olhando para o lado.

- Ei Storm, quem você tirou?

- Hã? Eu? Eu não **a**tirei em ninguém!

- Ah, esquece! – Wave sobe em sua prancha. – Que tal uma corrida até a papelaria?

- Topo!

- Eu também!

- Quem perder escreve a carta pro outro!

- Então vá se preparando! – Jet dispara na frente, mas Wave acelera e equipara-se a ele. Distraídos ambos não notam que deixaram Storm para traz.

- Ei, esperem por mim! – a ave corria, tentando alcançá-los.

- Espio, já sabe o que vai escrever?

- Escrever? Do que você está falando?

- Ai Espio, você sempre esquece! A carta, do negócio da Amy...

- Ah, lembrei! É, acho que já sei.

- E quem você tirou?

- Hã...

- Ah, não vá me dizer que você esqueceu?!

- Não, não esqueci, mas é que...

- Acho que estes aqui não quebram. – Vector sai da loja de CD's musicais com um fone novinho em mãos.

- Então acho que agora que você já comprou suas coisas podemos ir providenciar as cartas, não é mesmo?

- Nem me fale! Tirei aquele idiota do Big. O que não tem de inteligência está sobrando em gordura!

- Achei que você ia dizer tamanho. – diz Espio.

- Mas eu também sou alto.

- Hã...

- Então nós dois estamos no mesmo barco Vector. – a abelha diz. – Eu também tirei um grande idiota (ou idiota grande, mas dá na mesma)!

- Ei Charmy, olha lá o que diz!

- E não é verdade? O Storm é isso mesmo.

- Ah bom – Vector cochicha para si mesmo, coçando a cabeça. – Então não é comigo.

- E você Espio? Ainda não me disse quem tirou?

- Her... Bem...

- Não vai dizer que quer guardar segredo, não é?

- E se ele tirasse que nem nós? – diz Charmy. – Seria muita coincidência!

- Mas só sobrou a mim de "grande".

- Ah, sendo assim, não precisa dizer quem você tirou. Ótimo, agora vamos!

Charmy e Vector saem na frente, rumo á papelaria de Station Square. Espio, deixado para traz, olhava seus amigos à distância.

- Ufa!

- Veja só o que vieram inventar Rouge. – o ouriço estava apoiado no muro da ponte, observando o rio. – Cartas de amigo secreto!

- É, isso realmente é extrapolar. – a morcega, sentada no muro, também apreciava as águas. – Mas até que é engraçadinho. Quem você tirou?

- Pra sua informação, não foi o Knuckles.

- Huh! Como se já não bastasse um no meu caminho, agora são dois, e eu tirei um deles!

Um momento de silêncio.

- Quem você NÃO quer que tenha lhe tirado Shadow?

- Eu não sei; ao menos queria estar participando. E você?

- O Omega.

- Por quê? – estranha o ouriço, só então olhando para Rouge.

- Porque ele certamente irá escrever: "Alvo identificado, destruir!"

- Acho mesmo que ele só escreveria isso pra mim. Aliás, onde ele está agora?

- Deve estar procurando a Agência de Correios.

Enquanto isso, na Agência **Bancária **de Station Square...

- Acho que devo coloca-lo aqui.

O robô empurrava o envelope para dentro da máquina. Ver as outras pessoas fazendo o mesmo, por mais que E-123 não soubesse que dentro dos outros envelopes havia apenas dinheiro, acabou por confundir o robô.

- Você deve ser a Cosmo, não é mesmo? – Tikal sorria pra garota. Estavam ambas na Agência de Correios já postando suas cartas.

- Sim. Você é a Tikal.

- Isso mesmo! Desculpe não ter certeza quanto ao seu nome, mas é que são tantos...

- Entendo! – Cosmo olha para sua carta. – Sabe, tive dificuldades para escrever.

- Sério? Mas por quê?

- É que eu tirei uma certa pessoa... – as bochechas dela passam de verde e branco para um leve rosado. – Mas é tão difícil admitir... – seu olhar volta a echidna, e Cosmo sorri mais uma vez. – Tive que tomar cuidado com o que escrever!

- Eu também tive dificuldades. Não sabia o que dizer sobre ele...

- Ah, então você também tirou um amado?! Quem é ele? O Knuckles? Ai, isso é tão romântico!

- Ah, não... Acho que você entendeu errado...

- Acho que NÓS DUAS tivemos sorte! – Cosmo abraça Tikal, a qual ficava sem saber como se explicar.

- Ainda bem que eu tirei ela Frog. – Big e seu sapo estavam no jardim da casa. – Escrever pra ela será bem fácil!

- Ei Big. – Vanilla aparece por entre as folhas da roseira. – Não quer vir me ajudar com a janta?

- Ah, mas é claro senhora Vanilla!

Já na cozinha, Big e Vanilla preparavam o tempero da sopa...

- Está tendo dificuldades com a carta, Big? Se quiser eu posso lhe ajudar.

- Oh não, senhora Vanilla! Estou indo muito bem. E a senhora?

- Oh... Estou indo mais ou menos. Não sei o que escrever a ela...

- Por que não?

- Acho que é porque sinto como se ela fosse superior a mim, e não quero ter que dizer qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Oh, então você deve estar falando da Cosmo! Diria que é da Cream, mas eu tirei ela.

- ?? – ela arregala os olhos, só então notando o quão grande era a burrice do gato. – Acho que foi o cheiro da cebola...

- A cebola?! Então a senhora tirou a cebola? Nossa, não sabia que ela estava participando. Ei senhora cebola, me desculpe por estar lê picando, mas quem você tirou?

"Ah meu Deus, é mais burro do que eu pensava!"

- Blaze.

- Huh?

- Her, você...

- Não me venha com esse papo de "carta de amigo secreto"! Não vou dizer quem eu tirei!

- Nossa, mas por que não?

- Bem... Você ouviu o que a Amy disse.

- Só por isso? Pois eu duvido que estejam cumprindo com a regra.

- Mas eu não sou que nem vocês.

- Então está bem, como preferir.

- Mas só tenho UMA coisa a dizer...

- Sério? O quê? "Uma dica?"

A gata fechava o punho, falando raivosamente.

- Se quem me tirar escrever alguma palavrinha para me ofender, eu queimo a carta e a pessoa!

- Ugh! – Silver engolia a saliva, "assustado".

25 de Janeiro

Mais um almoço na casa da Amy...

- Bem pessoal todas as cartas chegaram, e nós vamos distribuí-las na mesma ordem daquele dia. Só que antes vocês têm que me responder uma coisinha: preferem vir aqui ler a carta que escrevera,m ou a que receberam?

- Hã... Bem...

- Shadow, já que você é o primeiro, vou deixar você escolher.

- Hah, pra mim tanto faz! Eu terei que ler algo mesmo...

Amy piscava os olhos interrogativamente.

- Então EU escolho! – sorri Cream. – Lê a carta que escreveu, e o seu destinatário é o próximo a vir aqui na frente.

- Ótima idéia Cream! Então venha aqui Shadow. – Shadow se levanta, pondo-se no lugar de Amy. – E não se esqueça de dizer primeiro quem você tirou.

Estão todos prestando atenção em Shadow que, encabulado, começa a falar.

- Hum! Eu sou amigo secreto do... – com uma voz mais rude e arrogante, Shadow finalmente diz o nome, enquanto abria o envelope. – Espio.

- Tadinho de você. – diz Charmy, batendo no ombro do amigo.

- "Coisas de bom que ele tem na minha opinião: ficar invisível." – Shadow pára de ler a carta. – Claro que ninguém quer vê-lo por aí.

- Depois o "touro" sou eu... – Charmy olhava para as mãos do amigo, as quais estavam prestes a atirar um Shuriken em Shadow.

- "De ruim..." Ah, todos têm os seus defeitos!

- Que desanimado! – Amy diz para si mesma, enquanto Shadow ia se sentar no lugar de Espio. A ouriça decide que seria melhor bater palmas, e todos o fazem, só parando quando Espio começa a falar.

- Bem, o meu amigo secreto é o...

- Vector! – grita Charmy.

- Ei, o Vector é meu! – reclama Tikal.

- Então é dele que você gosta?! – anima-se Cosmo.

- O quê?! – Vanilla se irritava, levantando-se e pondo a mão na cintura. Este ato, que intensifica ainda mais a bagunça, deixa Espio confuso. – Desde quando ele é de outra pessoa?

- Não foi o que eu disse... – Tikal tentava se explicar, e uma confusão de vários falando começou a crescer.

- CHEGA!!! – Amy grita, grito que faz com que todos voltem aos seus lugares e em silêncio. – Espio, continue.

- Ahn... tá! – sem jeito, o camaleão tira o papel de dentro do envelope. – Eu sou amigo secreto do encrenqueiro do Charmy. – a abelha cruzava os braços, notando a indireta. – "Para mim ele é um ótimo amigo, que se preocupa muito com os outros..." Claro, se não fosse por ele, eu esqueceria até de viver[risos "De ruim..." péssimo! "... se irrita fácil."

- O quê?! – Charmy repete o do último dia, sendo dessa vez segurado por Vector. – Vem cá pra eu te mostrar como eu me irrito fácil, vem!

- Próximo! – Amy grita.

Charmy: - Eu sou inimigo, quero dizer, amigo secreto do Storm. "Coisas boas: ser grande ás vezes nos ajuda..." EU queria ser grande! "De ruim: burro e..." alguém tem sinônimo pra burro?

- É melhor você ir se sentar. – Amy resmunga. – Próximo!

Storm: - "Eu sou amigo secreto da Vanilla! E acho que ela é uma ótima mãe e..." Ruim, bom... Ahn... Acho que me lembrei: mal a conheço!

- Argh! Vai sentar vai! Próximo!

Vanilla: "Eu tirei a Rouge! E, na minha opinião, ela é uma ótima espiã e..." Aiai... – Vanilla esconde o rosto no papel, falando bem baixo. – Bonita!

- Que que você disse? – alguém pergunta.

- "De ruim: rouba, convencida, parece uma..."

- Que que você disse?! – Rouge se enraivece, levantando-se.

"To vendo que isso não deu certo..." – Próximo!

Rouge: "Eu sou amiga secreta" não muito amiga "da Tikal! O bom" ruim pra mim "é que ela pode proteger as Esmeraldas".Eu cobiço esse cargo! "De ruim: tem péssimo gosto pra roupas!".

"É cada uma que eu tenho que ouvir!" – Próximo!

Tikal: "Eu sou a AMIGA secreta do Vector, e acho que ele é um ótimo espião, inteligente..."

- Tikal, que mal gosto! – Cosmo diz, ainda não notando seu mal entendido. – Não sabia que espião fica te espiando?

"Ai meu Deus!" – Amy pensa.

- Hã... Voltando: "De ruim: ás vezes ele é muito convencido e... nãolarga desse fone!"

Desculpe, mas ouvir a natureza nem sempre nos faz bem. – Vector se aproximava, sendo ele o próximo. – "A pessoa que eu tirei", ô azar, podia ser a Vanilla! "é o Big. Em poucas palavras: ele é muito grande e idiota, porém muito amigo".

Big: "Eu sou amigo secreto da Cream, essa coelha fofa que é muito gentil, doce e excelente voadora! De ruim não consegui listar um único item..."

Vanilla olhava pro gato sorrindo orgulhosamente, mas seu olhar é cortado quando todos os outros fitam nela um que certamente significaria: "Nós sabemos que foi você...".

Cream: "A pessoa que eu tirei foi o emburrado e dark do Shadow, que apesar de tudo é nosso amigo".Por mais que não confesse...

Todos batem palma mais uma vez, e Amy é a próxima a se levantar.

- Já que agora seria o Shadow e ele já veio aqui, então eu serei a próxima. "Eu sou a amiga secreta", infelizmente, "do Jet. Ele é ótimo no extreme gear (claro, não melhor que o meu Sonic!) e com certeza não perde tempo sendo inimigo (mais ou menos) do Eggman. Porém ele é muito chato, convencido, metido, inimigo do Sonic e...". Ah, falando no meu Sonic, eu quase havia esquecido. – Amy se aproxima do ouriço, que tentava se distanciar ao máximo.Ela o abraça e tenta beija-lo. – Já que eu não te tirei, é esse o meu presente!

- Hum! – Jet se levantava, indo substituir Amy - Bem, agora está na minha vez. E Amy, eu serei tão sincero quanto você.

A ouriça preparava o martelo, já imaginando quem Jet teria tirado.

Jet: "Cosmo, você tem um bom coração e certamente é decidida, mas é muito ingênua!"

- Diz se eu não ajudei, diz! – Wave dava um toque na ave, se lembrando na hora em que este conseguiu vence-la na última competição.

Cosmo: "Eu sou amiga secreta do..." – a garota fica avermelhada. – "...do Tails! E ele é amigo, gentil,doce, bonito... De ruim: tem?"

- Ai ai... – "apaixonado", o raposo não percebe que deveria fazer como todos os outros, tendo que ser cutucado por Knuckles.

- Ei, acho que é você.

Tails: Ah, claro! "Eu sou amigo secreto da Amy, que é muito amiga, não desiste nunca, decidida, carinhosa... De ruim é bem difícil".

- Ah, pois eu tenho um monte! – Wave começa a contar nos dedos. – Frufru, irritante, pegajosa (ainda bem que não é comigo), fraca e nem consegue se equilibrar num extreme gear! Rosa e...

- Ei, já que você quer tanto assim falar – Amy se irritava, tentando atingir Wave, - por que você não é a próxima?

- Eu? Ah, tudo bem! – Wave se levanta, irritando ainda mais a ouriça quando lhe joga um certo olhar. – "Quem eu tirei foi o Omega e ele não serve para quase nada! Se desmontado, certamente me serviria, e é esse o bom".

Omega: Busca nos arquivos... "Wave: boa corredora e mecânica e... Alvo identificado!".

- Eu não disse que ele ia falar isso? – a morcega diz.

- Chegamos a isso de novo? – Amy se pergunta. – Quem quer ser o próximo?

- Pode ser eu. – Knuckles se levanta. – "Eu sou o amigo secreto da Blaze, e acho que ela desempenha muito bem o mesmo papel que eu, sem contar que tem um ótimo golpe. O ruim é que ela é muito nervosa e fechada"; mas, afinal, eu também sou assim!

Blaze: "O Silver é um ótimo amigo que sabe ir atrás de seus ideais e que é totalmente leal à sua princesa; mas ser ingênuo e ás vezes mais fraco que eu (o que para mim é ótimo) não costuma ser muito bom".

Silver: "A pessoa que eu tirei", meu Deus, todo mundo têm que dizer isso? "é o Knuckles, um echidna muito ingênuo, bruto, grosseiro, mas um ótimo protetor e apesar de tudo amigo".

- Só esuqeceu de dizervermelho idiota...

Todos começam a bater palmas mais uma vez. Alguns já se levantavam, sendo que pensava-se que Silver era o último.

- E então, acabou? – Cream pergunta.

- Não! Ainda falta o meu Sonic!

- Achei que já tinham feito o certo e o esquecido... – diz Jet.

Estão todos olhando interrogativamente para Sonic, que se levanta.

- "Eu sou o amigo não muito secreto do... de mim mesmo!"

- Quê?!

- Por que será que eu não to surpresa? – Cream diz.

- Ei Sonic, então por que você não pediu para trocar?

- Ah Amy, não queria que você ou terceiros me pegassem. Imagina só a sua carta: duas alianças! E a dos Babylon Rogues: uma bomba! Então era melhor eu ficar comigo mesmo, não acha?

- Não!

- "Minha opinião sobre eu mesmo: sou muito veloz, o mais rápido do extreme gear, inteligente, bonito, tenho um ótimo espírito de equipe..."

- É convencido! – Wave resmunga.

Enquanto Sonic lia sua enorme lista, Bokkun aparece bem na sua frente, fazendo o ouriço gritar de susto, e todos os outros também estranham.

- Bokkun?!

- Olá Sonic e todos os amigos dele! Eu trouxe uma surpresinha para vocês! Eu e Eggman ficamos sabendo da "comemoração" e decidimos participar! – ele olha em volta. – Mas acho que cheguei tarde demais... Bem, mesmo assim, aqui está a nossa carta de amigo secreto, e ela é importantíssima quanto qualquer outra mensagem vinda do Eggman!

Bokkun liga a televisão que sempre traz consigo, e a mensagem de Eggman começa a ser transmitida.

- "Saudações meus amigos e inimigos! Fiquei sabendo por certas fontes dessa reuniãosinha de vocês, e decidi me infiltrar! A pessoa que eu tirei... Oh, vejam só, foram todos vocês! E esta é a minha sincera opinião".

A bomba explode.


End file.
